1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fragrant peracetic acid-containing oxidizing composition. More particularly, the present invention relates to a fragrant peracetic acid-containing oxidizing composition in which an oxidizing component comprising peracetic acid, hydrogen peroxide and acetic acid dissolved in water, is mixed with a chemically and physically stable fragrance material, and the irritating odor of the oxidizing component is masked by the fragrance material.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is known that an aqueous solution containing peracetic acid, hydrogen peroxide and acetic acid, which will be referred to as a peracetic acid-containing aqueous solution hereinafter, exhibits a high bactericidal activity and an excellent biodegradability at a relatively low temperature and thus is useful as a bactericide for asptic package (JP-A-3-130,498), a bactericidal material for a food container (JP-A-3-133,728 and JP-A-4-30,783) and a hygienic material for blood dialysis (JP-A-2-193,905). Also, the peracetic acid-containing aqueous solution is widely utilized as an excellent disinfectant and bactericide which do not damage materials of equipments, machines and apparatuses, for example, storage tanks, brewing apparatuses, pipe lines and other attachments in food factories which are required to have a high level of hygienic technique and safety.
The peracetic acid-containing aqueous solution is, however, disadvantages in that it has a specific irritating odor of peracetic acid and acetic acid, and this irritating odor is difficult to remove. This odor will be referred to as an irritating peracetic acid odor hereinafter. Therefore, the peracetic acid-containing aqueous solution is now used only in limited fields, for example, the food industry, and for specific purposes.
With respect to chlorine-containing bleaching agents which are widely used as a disinfectant and bleaching agents for household uses, it is pointed out that chlorine exhibits a high toxicity. Thus, an oxygen type disinfectant and bleaching agent, namely the peracetic acid-containing aqueous solution, is expected to be utilized for or applied to household uses. However, the irritating peracetic acid odor binders the wide utilization and application of the peracetic acid-containing aqueous solution.
The irritating odor of the peracetic acid-containing aqueous solution is an inherent property derived from peracetic acid and acetic acid. Therefore, it is impossible to make the peracetic acid-containing aqueous solution odorless by chemical and/or physical means without reducing the content of peracetic acid and hydrogen peroxide (which will be referred to as an effective ingredient hereinafter) in the aqueous solution.